As I Love You Revised
by lovingyouforever-hearts
Summary: Bella, who loves boys and fashion, is at an England boarding school. She meets Edward, who is dating an impossibly beautiful and pale girl, Shay. Things are going to be bloody messy for her when she falls in love with him. :D And is Shay a vampire? R&R.
1. The Last Day

As I Love You {Revised} 

_Summary : Bella goes to boarding school in England. She is b*tchy, loving fashion and takes boys as pets. There, she sets her eyes on, hot, quarterback Edward Cullen. But Edward is dating another girl who's the most popular b*tch in school. Meanwhile, kids in school are being grotesquely murdered in ways you can never imagine. And, Edward seems a little mysterious, what with his perfect tanned skin, beautiful face and bronze messy-ruffled hair. Is Edward the killer or.....?_

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Last Day

[Bella's Point of View]

"BELLA SWAN IS GOING TO BOARDING SCHOOL IN EUROPE" seemed to be the only thing everyone was talking about this week. Every time I walked anywhere, people would be like "Ohmigod, Bella, please, don't leave LA! Think of all the beach and the sunshine you'd be missing!" or "Bell! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING. DON'T GO TO BOARDING SCHOOL! School will be SO crappy without you?!" And there I'd be, smiling and just nodding to each one of them.

And every time I said I didn't want to go, it'd be a lie.

Because I did want to go, I wanted to go to boarding school, where you get so much freedom from your 'parents' and, well, I just wanted something new for once. I already knew every teenager in my town in L.A. for God's sake. After all, England sounded very... couture. SHOPPING, as well! I was getting sick of all these shops in LA. There should be more on Oxford Street. ;D

Buzz. My iPhone vibrated yet again when I was trying to gamble with my locker combination. (which, by the way, didn't play well... it cheated) I sighed, and checked what was going on, why did it vibrate more than eighty times today. And it was just 10 am into the day.

**New Events: 3 new messages!**

**{62 new other messages.}**

**74 missed calls since yesterday :**

**Hitch 3 (12)**

**+91824712314 (11)**

**Melenii 3 (1)**

**Xander (18)**

**+12314158429 (23)**

Aggravated by all the missed calls, I skipped to the messages.

**Hitch (Mobile)**

_heyy sexxayy babyyy. been trying to call u but ur not pickin up .missing u so much i can die... boreding school suckks crapp, huney, but its goin 2 suck mor here wiv u out derr.. luv u _

That message from Hitch, my current boyfriend, made me smile. I still wanted to go to England, though.

**Melenii (Mobile)**

bella, gurl, werr r u ryt nw? im in trig. ughh. cum nxt period wiv me Starbucks, k ? i rly rly rly need a macchiato ! . reply asap. xoxo

To my best friend Melenii, I texted back :

**Reply to : Melenii (Mobile)**

_yea awesome. meet u der 11. goin 2 spanish class now. love you_

**+91824712314 (unknown)**

_hot babe Bella please make luv 2 me. i lublublub u._

I got so annoyed at that, I immediately silenced my iPhone and dropped it into my bag. Ugh.

"Bella!" someone called a distance away. It was Winter Jane. One of my best friends. She ran the distance to my locker. "'Sup," she said when she was beside me, panting a little. I smiled, waved and surveyed her for today. She was a very tanned surfer-like girl, though she didn't surf, like NEVER, had long skinny legs, long golden hair that hung to her waist. She was wearing a white Forever 21 backless dress to above her knees and grey three-quarter leggings. She was pretty, and popular too, but was too kind to be bitchy. But I looked better, with my tanned skin [and I was tanner than her], shoulder length red-brown hair, sexy hips and long legs that was shown because I wore an extremely short pair of blue-ish blackish denim shorts from Roxy, red halter tank, and denim Converse sneakers.**_ (A/N : pictures on my profile_**) AWESOME.

"Winnie," I hugged her.

"This your last day of school here, right, Bell? Aw... I'm so going to miss you. I might start crying when you leave," Natasha said sincerely.

"Yeah... I'm trying to cherish it. I'm SO going to miss you too!" I said trying to smile. "Hey, wanna go Starbucks next period?" Only then I noticed every guy in the student body surrounding us. Like, no breathing space? Excuse me? "Move out, guys." Three words, and they moved out, smiling like lost puppies and yelling words like "I LOVE YOU!" or "BYE, BELLA! DON'T FORGET ME!". Whoever those freaks were, urrh. I turned back to Winter.

"Heck yeah!" Winter smiled brightly, her face glowing with pleasure. She didn't seem to mind the past claustrophobia.

"Awesome," I remarked, showing a slight smile. "Gotta go, see ya," I said, walking away quickly heading to Spanish. I blew a kiss to Winter on the way.

* * *

Spanish class passed by in a blur. I was staring at my teacher, Mr. Faggot-dick _**[A/N : LOL !!!!!!]**_ though my mind was somewhere else. In England, maybe. I was feeling hyper, but I was trying to hold it down a bit. After we got dismissed, I jumped out of my seat eagerly and made my way to Starbucks, since our school was wedged in perfectly between a nice little building, also known as, A STARBUCKS COFFEE PLACE, and a not-so-nice huge building, which was our cafeteria [which served free prison food] and our gym [half the floor wasn't there any longer, but they made you suffer more]. We were actually prohibited to go "out of school grounds" as in to the heavenly coffee place, but BLAH, it was my last day here, and I wasn't going to let rules bother me today. Nor did I every other day.

"BELLA! A LITTLE HELP?" I turned, it was Melenii and Winter, waving frantically. I smiled tentatively and edged towards them slowly, carefully. Then I noticed who else was waving. Gah, I shouldn't have tested my luck. The tables around ours, and ALL the floor space within the entire small Starbucks cafe was filled with people from our school, staring intently (and expectantly) at Mel and Winnie. And now me. They were all going "Bella!" or "Oh GOSH HI BELLA!!!!!!" God, people were literally fighting for a look outside the window. WHAT THE HELL?! "Yo, get out of here, peepuhh! I'll give you all my autograph later, kay? If you don't clear it right now, I'm not talking to you for the rest of my life."

Two seconds later, the cafe filled out. No one was here anymore, except the three of us. I finally took a seat and plopped down, feeling defeated though I won the mob. Suddenly, the two of them were LAUGHING. Like, can't stop, 'I-can't-breathe-at-all' laughing. "Way to clear a cafe, Bell," Melenii said, throwing in some more bursts of laughs. "I ordered a Choc Frap for ya, a low-fat Cappa for me, and umm, what? For Winnie? Oh, and really, Bella? 'I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE?'" She and Winter got into bursts of laughter again.

"I got... a Caramel Macchiato. YUMMM," Winter said, closing her eyes peacefully.

"Hey, Melenii, that's the way to clear a crowd, as you said. It's how WE GIRLS do it, babesss! Oh, and wait, I heard something. LOW-FAT CAPPUCCINO? Really, low-fat, Mel, really? LOW FAT? Oh, please don't tell me you're on a diet. YET AGAIN," I trilled. God, Mel was already so toned and skinny.

"Yeah, I'm on a diet; I am FAT."

"That's what YOU say."

Melenii was a tall, bronze-skinned, and had a super-athletic body. So freaking hot. She was wearing a pair of skinny white jeans and a Roxy bikini and a leather motorcycle jacket. _**(a/n : again, pic on my profile) **_"Way to rock a bikini, Mel!" I smiled.

"AWESOME.," said Winter. We all laughed, and it was just really good moments between us. The drinks came then.

Just then, Hitch came in the cafe, grabbed a straw, and rushed to pull in a chair next to me. He then put his straw in my drink, and then grabbed my cheeks slowly with both hands, and kissed me like he didn't see me for six years. I gave in and kissed him with all the passion in my heart. Mel and Win screamed "GUYS! Not here in public?"

Then we stopped and smiled to each other. He whispered in my ear, "I love you so much, Bella." I returned it by "I know that, Hitch." He smiled. He knew I never did "I love you".

I smiled secretly to myself in the midst of the laughter and the pain in my heart, that I was really going to leave all this. Maybe, just maybe, I didn't want to leave? Oh well, too late to regret. To cry over spilt milk, which was reminded of, because my Frap just spilled on the floor, thanks to SOMEBODYY. I laughed anyway.

* * *

I was at the airport after school, which ended with hugging everyone and a lot of crying. It was so emotional! Everyone was crying so hard, even the littlies who never get noticed. Looks like everyone loves me. ;] and I loved them, too. It was so hard, to get into my black Audi and just... leave all this.

But I managed to do it with all that heart pain. Teehee.

The reason I would be moving to Europe was that my parents, Charlie and Gina, just got transferred there for a much higher-pay job. Here he was just a small-town cop. There, he was a BIG-TIME OFFICER. So we were going to be stinking rich over there. LOL. I chose to go to boarding school and my parents agreed, because I needed 'self-discipline'. It was an expensive boarding school, named "Peak Land Boarding School" which sounded expensive. And it was.

Gina was my stepmother, after Renee, my biological mom, and Charlie's ex-wife, married to Phil. My dad got real heartbroken, so when he found Gina it was like nothing else. Gina was... well, she was like one of those evil step-moms in Cinderella. Really! Though, she was really pretty, as much as I didn't want to admit. I could tell why Charlie fell for her. She was so beautiful, it hurt your eyes to look. And when you did, you could never look away. Or it seemed that effect on most people, they would be like, "Um. Err. OH." when they look at her. But not on me, it didn't work. I abhorred her. I could tell she just wanted Charlie for his money, wtf?

And every time Charlie was out at work, she would be like, "Bella, you need a nose job" or "Bella, would you just for once cook dinner?!?" She would nag, nag, nag, and I'd just slam my door close in her face. Stupid, stupid Gina.

Here, in Forks, we lived in a small, two-story, two-bedroom house which had only one small toilet. Talk about 'eeee'.

I stopped thinking when we were supposed to get on the plane with Charlie and Gina. I found my seat, across the aisle from them, the window-seat, and sat back, and relaxed for the entire who-knows-how-many hours to go. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**_A/N : HEYY ! This is As I Love You, revised. :D YOU LIKE IT ? Well I DO. :P btw, this is the longest chapter I'd written : 2001 something words! I will be writing even longer chapters now, and they will be really interesting, trust me. :] So please, do what you can, Fave, Sub, Review... because reviews are what motivates me to write more, so :D :D you get me ?_**

**_no reviews, no story... :(_**

**_reviews , story... :D:D:D_**

**_hehe, get it ? I HOPE YOU DO. Thanks for reading ! xoxo - lovingyouforever-hearts_**


	2. She Thought You Were Forgotten

Chapter 2 - She Thought You Were Forgotten...

The plane landed in England half a day later. It was night in England. It was windy and cloudy and looked like it was about to rain. I wasn't really used to that, but I'll live. We were going to Gina and Charlie's home first, then I'll be off to boarding school in another state the next day. Which was what I was really looking forward to.

But still, I was forced to stay with Gina for a night. Urhh. Charlie was fine, great, even, but Gina? Not so. We rode in a newly bought car, a Mercedes, me, fortunately in the backseat while Charlie drove and Gina was in the front flirting with him again. I blocked out the sounds of Gina's not-so-sweet-to-me 'flirting' with my iPod Touch. God, finally some solace.

"Bella, you ready for boarding school?" Gina asked me in a sugary-sweet voice. Eee, I feel scared.

I took my earphones off and threw them over my seat. "Yes, MOM, I am, actually," I imitated her too-sweet voice. I snickered to myself.

"Bella, don't be mean to your mother." Charlie was such a traitor. I didn't want to hurt Charlie so I just kept quiet. I could bet my iPhone on the fact that she was smiling in evil satisfaction right now.

Finally, finally, finally we were at the house. It was amazing, it was so huge, and looked like it should be featured in one of those "HouseLiving" magazines. Whatever they're called. The house had beige bricks, and was a summerhouse. It looked so comfortable. {pic on my profile}

I got off the car, slung my backpack over my shoulder and ran into my room. Wow. My room was even better! There was a wall cutting the room partially into half, with just a little space to be crossed over, which was covered by a whitish fringe that hung from the ceiling. On one side, it was a mahogany wood desk with a brand-new MacBook and a lamp. On the other side, was a huge, king sized-bed. The duvet and the pillow was satin, and totally soft. Sky blue wallpaper of clouds on one wall, the other walls were a pure white sheepskin-like texture. Ohh, the floor was wood on one side, at the study. Though, I wouldn't even be My luggages were still in the car but some of it would be brought up, since I'd be leaving first thing tomorrow. I was so tired, when I hit the pillow I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, I woke up at six a.m. It was dim outside, but it had a peaceful feeling to it. I curled up and just lay down on my king-sized bed, it was just so comfortable. Until SOMEBODY screamed in my ear. (I'm pretty sure you'd've guessed who it was by now) I awoke and dimly brushed my teeth, and dressed in a grey T-Shirt, yellow jeans, and peace bangles. I decided it looked to straightforward so I added a H&M sandy vest. It looked so academic and good. I combed through my hair again and left it down. Now I looked awesome. {pic on my profile}

"Bella, sweetie, you're going to be late! The engine's already started," Gina suddenly appeared in my bathroom, her reflection battling mine on the mirror. She appeared to be casually leaning on the doorframe. My expression was like "O_O". Gosh.

"Okayy! Okay! Sheesh!" I ran out of the bathroom, grabbing my backpack which I'd already packed the last night. "Bye Gina." Hehee.. I knew she got annoyed when I call her Gina. I was supposed to call her "MOM". ZOMG.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed an apple and hugged my dad and said "Bye, dad, see you... next time."

He looked up from his newspaper, smiled, and said "Bye, Bell, see you! I'm going to miss you," he said in a softer voice.

"I'm going to miss you too," I said gently. To upstairs, I yelled "BYE GINA! I'M SOOOOOOO GOING TO MISS YOU!!" Then I whispered to myself "Chyyeah , right."

I slammed the door shut after easing out. I felt a sense of freedom beneath that wooden door. I smiled as I dropped my luggage (yes, ALL of them) into the trunk of my Mercedes convertible. {who knows what model} Gosh, I love it, it runs so fast and leopard-like. I closed the door with minimum force and it shut as if an elephant banged it. That hard. And it's not a bad thing :).

I drove it silently out of the city, which was about as busy as New York but more... English. So anyway, I arrived about an hour later.

The parking lot, I realized, was on a high hill. After the concrete, was green grass. What came after the hill was the whole entire campus. It was all so green! There were already many students getting out of their cars, all of them Lamborghini's, Porsches, BMWs and Ferraris. I got out of my car, and walked to the edge of the hill, ready to walk down.

I gave the boarding school a look. A very long look. It was about twelve, square, squat buildings; each separated by about a half-a-kilometer between. Six was on one side, and six on the other. Probably the dorms, I thought. One tall, glass building which shone, glossy, in the middle. And there was a fountain, too! From the view in the car park, that was how it really looked. All the buildings were red bricks, and the ground was really green grass and full of willowy, heavily-branched trees. Surrounding the ten buildings were, a stretch of field, another big building which was probably the gym and the cafeteria.

Someone nudged me as I was staring. "Are you new?" I turned to face her. It was a girl, probably my age, with glasses and braces. She grinned. She was wearing a white blouse, long knee-length skirt, long socks and Mary Janes. She looked so funny.

I smiled tentatively and said "Yeah."

"Oh, I'm Lauren Mallory, nice to meet you!" I noticed, she had a weird accent. No offense. I had to keep in my giggles. Though accents were pretty cool.

"Bella... Swan." I smiled and shook her outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you, but I really have to go now." I started edging toward one of the smaller glass buildings that said "Sign In Here".

On the way there, people stared at me. They wore normal clothes, like T-shirts and jeans and Converse. Some of them smiled, too, and waved. I always waved back.

I finally got to the office-y building. Inside was a ornate room, with a soft white carpet, white sofas and white wallpaper. There was a light, honey wooden staircase at the corner. There was a row of counters separating the room and three women sat behind it. There were a few people queuing up. I marched right up to the front and said, "My name is Bella Swan, I just arrived, and I want to register now."

And they stared at me like a was a maniac.

One of the women, who had an ugly, pudgy face and fat body, pointed at the back of the line with her sausagey fingers and said, "Move to the back," with much authority and an evil-looking smile that made me hate her instantly. I willingly moved, so that I couldn't see her ugly face anymore. I smiled almost as evilly as her. That little witch.

I waited and killed time on my iPhone, which no one actually noticed. Wow. It was my turn, I switched it off. "Your name, please," another lady, not the witch, but a nicer-looking one, said. She pushed a long, lined book toward me, with a pen. Bella Swan, I wrote.

If it'd been that witch which was doing it for me, I'd've wrote something like Donut Cookie, what an idiotic, first-grade name. LOL. Exactly my point. AND we had to sign a rule-book. I practically scoffed at that, and just signed it without reading it or whatever.

I had to fill in some irrelevant, stupid stuff like "Your father's name", "Number of Siblings", "Favorite TV show", shit much? After I was done, I set the pen down, waved a little and walked out after I was given my schedule. I had a look at it.

**MONDAY TUESDAY WEDNES. THURSDAY FRIDAY**

**-Assembly -Art - Gym - Geometry - P.E.**

**-Biology -Geography - Math - English Lit. - Spanish**

**-Co-Cu* -French -FreeP** - Art - FreeP****

**-English -Math -Drama - Math - Biology**

**-Gym -Geometry -History - Drama - English Lit.**

**- Lunch - Lunch -Lunch - Lunch - Lunch**

**-Chemistry - English - Biology - FreeP** - Gym**

**-History - Study Hall -English - Chemistry - Co-Cu***

I was so happy about it! I loved Gym and P.E., and Sports, and in Co-Curriculums we were going to do stuff like Charity projects, we can join clubs like the Debate club, Music, Drama, etc.; which honestly sounded really awesome. And I added extra Gym and P.E. lessons! Awesome, eh?

Today was Sunday; so we'd get to have a rest, make friends, drink fraps; yeah. But I decided to go to the dorm first. I strolled casually to my dorm, looking around at everything. Teens were walking together, in groups, or as a couple. People smiled and said hi, as usual. It all looked so normal.

That is... until I saw him.

I'd just been walking around, then suddenly a lean, muscular figure nearly bumped into me in the front. I'd gotten a little pissed off, and yelled, "Yo, dude, watch where you're going; I nearly~" I stopped when I saw his face.

His _bronze_ hair.

His _full_ lips.

His_ jade-green_ eyes.

His utterly _beautiful_, utmost _perfect_ body.

And right then, it was all coming back to me, full-speed, in a high, super-fast part-adrenaline-filled rush. I was really, unexpecting and shocked.

The thing that happened years ago.

The thing that caused .... now.

The reason that I was alive now ...

I scrubbed at the crescent-shaped mark on my arm, which was covered with makeup, slowly, fearing what I'd see...

It was there.

And it was him... or _wasn't it?_

And then I heard him speak. Shockingly.

"Alison..? Alison Swan..?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**hmm, I wonder who is Alison Swan :D**

**D: i want reviews.**

**or EDWARD WILL EAT YOU ! D:**

** :) and I won't update!!! =] **

**muauahahahha!**


	3. You Stole Him Didn't You! D:

Chapter 3 - You Stole Him D:

**A/N : Thank you all for reviewing , for the faves and the alerts, and just reading ;] your reviews make my day ! Every few minutes one email will pop out from FanFic, lol. :) thanks so much guys ! love you ! and I WILL take my time to reply all of your reviews :]**

**oh, and btw : to DuckDoll, yupp, here it is, FAST. =D **

**_enjoy, guys! _**

* * *

I was utterly shocked for a minute. Then I regained my voice. "No..." Alison... I think I remember her... "I'm... I'm Bella..."

He stopped looking so frozen, and started moving normally again. "Oh. I'm tremendously sorry. I really thought you were someone else." He actually smiled slightly. He looked so familiar... The thought was nagging in my head that this guy could possibly be HIM. "I'm Edward Cullen, by the way. Nice to meet you." He looked so dazzling when he smiled that I was actually near to fainting. And he was so unbelievably tanned! He had a really cute but slight English accent. Perfect.. but could he be the guy who nearly killed me four years ago?

"See you around," I said, waving. That was all I could do. He nodded and smiled again, and continued his walk to somewhere else. I bet he could feel me staring at the back of him as he walked away.

I was still staring, until I decided to sit down and lie down on the grass peacefully for a while. And I got to the thinking. Wait... I couldn't crush on just this random, familiar-looking and hot guy here. I had Hitch, and I really didn't want to cheat on him with another guy. Hitch was really sweet to me, and I really didn't necessarily have to break his heart... After all, I didn't even know this Edward guy.

Then someone plopped down next to me. She was a really, really pale blonde, wearing a shimmery halter top and a skirt so short that it only seemed to cover about an inch of her thighs. {I had a LOT of skirts like that }. Overall, she was the prettiest person I'd met here. Well, besides HIM, obviously. "Hi! You must be Bella. The new girl. Right?" She smiled, showing her glossy white toothpaste commercial teeth. And she had two girls looking almost alike as her behind her standing protectively.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled brightly.

"I'm Shay Tanabaker. Nice to meet you, Bella! Guess what, we're going to be roommates!"

I wasn't disappointed about that. "Ohmigosh, that's so awesome! We're going to be great friends!" I gushed. I was known to have a degree in gushing appropriately.

"Mm-hmm! OMG!" She grinned. "Lemme show you around, kay? Oh, these are Kenzie and Charlotte, my friends!" She pointed to her 'friends'. Pale, tall, Kenzie, and tall, skinny, Charlotte. All three athletic-looking, but white. They waved, and smiled, and said "Hi!" I waved back. "That's the gym and the dining room," she said, pointing to the big building at the corner. Dining room? How formal. Teehee.

"Those buildings over there, are the dorms. The guys' dorm on the left and the girls' dorm on the right. And that glass building over there, it's the whole academic building. Though, there are more buildings over the other side to hold classes like art, biology and chemistry." Wow... the other buildings were practically about a kilometer's walk away from here, and in the middle passing through was somewhat a really beautiful park. "That's the swimming pool," she pointed at a huge, Olympic-sized swimming pool which a few people were in there joking around.

"Oh.." I nodded, "that's so cool."

"Yeah, it is!" She beamed. "And the reason everything is all so far apart is that the school wants everybody to be athletically-inclined, so the huge distances forces you to exercise on the way. They're really really strict about your fitness here, they're so crazy about it. Skip Gym once and you're in for detention. Washing everyone's disgusting socks for like a week. Ew? Talk about HYGIENE?"

"What the hell? That's just... cruel. This isn't even the military."

She nodded. "Yeah, but fitness is really important here. It is torture... oh, and that's the auditorium. It's really huge. It's where they hold assemblies and stuff," she explained. The auditorium was another huge building, kinda close to the gym. But I was actually looking forward to the fitness parts, because I really loved sports. I smiled.

Shay laughed. She was so pale, her skin was white. I shook her hand and realized, it was really cold, too. I shook it off quickly, because it was like electricity had flown through the touch. And she had really uber-cool purple eyes. "Wow, your purple eyes are so awesome! Are they real?"

She smiled, saying "Yeah! I was borne with them, maybe I'm special." I laughed, "You are!"

"Hey, lemme show you our room, it's really great." She shooed her so-perfectly-pale friends away. How come they were so pale, when everybody else were normal..? Oh well, must be a clique thing. I took her hand hesitantly, but I didn't feel much this time.

***

"Oh. Wow!" I exclaimed when I stepped inside.

Wooden floorboards, a white round staircase at the side of the room (..?), a section which was furry platinum carpet, which looked a little like my room, two white-washed single beds, silk bedspreads and satin pillows, as if it was the most insignificant thing in the world, a dressing table and two wooden desks, one of which was holding a laptop and a little calendar. The other one was empty. A TV was hung on the front wall. There was a door at the side, which led to a bathroom. "Shay? We have a double-storey room?"

"Hell to the yeahh! We get 'em special because well... I'm special!' she smiled triumphantly. I walked upstairs with Shay, and it turned out to be a den. Obviously, we had the coolest room in the dorm! It was like a penthouse! The den was half as big as our room below, and it held two treadmills, a huge iPod Docker with huge speakers, a weight machine and a rack with weights and a lot of the newest and my favorite magazines; like Seventeen, Teen Vogue, et cetera, blah. There was a door in the wall, which separated the room in half.

"What's that?" I asked quizzically, and then I opened it to step inside. I went SCREAMING.

"OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!!! SHAY!!!!! I LOVE THIS!!!"

It was a huge walk-in closet with hot posters of celebs like Taylor Lautner, Justin Bieber and so on. There was a sofa and a Plasma TV, a coffee-maker, and the floor was ALL platinum-white, so soft that you could sleep on it. And the best part was : the racks and racks of clothes, shelves on the walls, racks of the best pieces of color-coded clothing in the world! It was better than a Forever21 store! Or at least, the same!!!!!!!!!

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I squealed, hugging Shay tight.

"I know, right? I reno-ed it and picked out the clothes!" She grinned and we started jumping around like mad teenagers (which we were). "Where're your luggage? In the car?"

"Yeah, I couldn't carry 'em all by myself. I'm not that strong."

"Oh, it's alright, I'll go with you to get 'em now."

"Sure, thanks."

We edged down again, though I felt scared to leave that piece of heaven on earth, afraid that it'll be gone the second I leave. But it didn't disappear, great thing.

But as we opened the door, a bell rang. We were just on the staircase. Shay yelled, "I'll get it!"

I wondered who it was. To Shay it sounded normal to have a visitor in the middle of a Sunday. Maybe she was just as popular as I was, and am. If I started out as her best friend here, maybe I'd make it as even more loved than her.

"Aww!" Shay cried from the door. "OMG, thank you soo much! You knew... You knew how badly I wanted this!! Babyy, I love you!"

What the heck?! I edged down, peeping from the top, fearing what I'd see.

My heart broke when I saw who it was.

* * *

**A/N : How was that? =D sorry about the chapters getting shorter. But I had to end here to give you a little more suspense. Haha... My usual taunts :**

**REVIEW ! or Taylor Lautner will E-A-T you! D:**

**and I won't update ! :P ahahahhaaa! xD**

**If you review, you're my BFF forever =D**


	4. Lovebirds

**Chapter 4 - Lovebirds**

**A/N : Heyyyooo! Today's Chinese New Year, and yeahh, I'm Chinese:) soooo happy Chinese New year3 everyone ! I've been pretty busy lately with CNY stuff, and yeah, I just watched Valentine's Day today woohoo! :D:D:D taylor lautner & taylor swift lol lol it was so awesome!!!!!!! xD**

**oh yepp, thanks a lot for reviewing, i really appreciate it. ilyy3**

**and now here the story comes :)**

**oh yeah , i forgot to put the disclaimer here**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not moi. awwww *go lock self in the room and cry til it's time to eat***

**LOL**

* * *

They were kissing, making out, making disgusting noises and Edward was resting a hand on Shay's boob. {Ew,?} So I decided to stop and break up the kiss.

"Urr, guys? There's a civilian here?"

Both of them looked at each other sheepishly and looked guiltily at me. "Oops," Edward said. I felt like slapping him, but I had to contain my anger.

"Um, Bella, meet Edward. He's my boyfriend." Shay smiled at me. At that moment, my brain felt frozen and the room was spinning around me. But I still tried to smile. "Oh... Hi Edward..." I tried to wave.

He smiled back, and said "Hello, Bella."

I smiled forcedly, and said, "Umm, I gotta go get my luggage, so yeah.. Bye!"

"Wait," Shay said, "let us help you."

"Sure," I said. If Edward was helping out. :3

* * *

The three of us went to get the heavy luggage, Edward carrying the most. I pitied him.. but I was hypnotized, watching him from the back, his muscles shown so obviously... And Shay didn't appear to notice my crush on him..

"Thanks a lot, guys," I said, when we were back in the room, setting the clothes up on the second-floor dressing room. "Thanks, Edward," I flirted. "You too, Shay."

"No prob," Edward and Shay said together. Then they smiled at each other. Okay, that made me broil up inside. I HAD TO GET EDWARD. It was against MY rules not to.

I brushed my hands on my jeans. "Let's go eat, I'm hungry," I proposed.

Then we all went to eat at the dining hall. Inside it was really cool, with marble tiles, a huge chandelier that hung low from the ceiling, and a few round glass tables which everyone was seated at. At least it wasn't like Harry Potter, where everyone sat at the same long table. Not to mention another really long table, covered with white cloth, with silver plates and all, which was the buffet table... Cool...

On the buffet table was all the awesomest gourmet food that you could imagine. Gourmet chicken pie, Caesar salad, Italian spaghetti, lasagna, turkey wraps, Dim Sum, and there was a whole other table for candy, GOD!

The drinks table was full of expensive drinks like sparkling grape juice, sparkling water, CHAMPAGNE, etc. I immediately grabbed a plate and filled it with food, since I was so hungry.

After eating, it was still late afternoon so I turned on my MacBook to check my Facebook, my Blogger and my Twitter.

On Facebook, I added Shay Diane and Edward Cullen. His profile picture was so hottt! I saved all of his [542] pictures on my laptop, feeling a little guilty. Luckily Shay was out with Edward walking around. I felt like a loser going on the computer on a Sunday afternoon, doing nothing while everyone else was out doing SOMETHING. There were all sorts of posts about me on Facebook, like "I miss Bella..." and all that.

I got bored and went to walk around the dorm. It was like a hotel! Somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned.

"Hey!" It was a buff guy who looked eerily like Edward, like a super-tanned football player. Beside him was a less-muscled guy who had honey-blond hair. "Are you new?"

"Yeah, I'm Bella."

"I'm Emmett, and this is Jasper.." He sounded talkative. "Listen, you know Edward?" He didn't give me time to even nod. "Okay, so he's my brother. Jasper too. I see you crushing on him , no?"

I blushed, and said "Oh, yeah? What if I am?"

"I'll tell you about him, if you want to know so badly."

I nodded excitedly. Oh God I was desperate, and I only met him for a few hours. "But don't tell him you told me, kay?"

"Okay. So here's the deal.. I tell you about him and you be my girlfriend, okay?" What the f*ck? "Honey, don't look so horrified, okayyy? I need a hot girl to date, yeah, and none of these little girlies here at school are for me, only you.."

Well... Emmett was probably one of the social kings too, and I needed an icon... I threw myself at him and said, "Emmett, I love you."

He grinned and hugged me back. Only then I realized Jasper wasn't saying anything. "I love you , Bella!" Okay, um, we've only met for a few seconds and we're throwing our bodies at each other? Um-hmm. Oo-kayy.

* * *

I had a good night's sleep.. And now it was the first day of school. First day of school and I already had a boyfriend. I mean, TWO boyfriends. Oh, well.

I woke up at about seven, with a peacefuller mind. I went to brush my teeth and shower, and dressed in an Armani halter top and three-quarter red jeans. I twisted my hair up into a knot, and perched the huge sunglasses that I bought the other day on top of my head.

I went with Shay to assembly at eight. The auditorium was like all marble floor and a huge stage at the front, with cinema seats. It was bright, with the sunlight that filtered through the huge ceiling-to-floor windows at all sides. I felt so exposed but it was nice, to have so much sunlight indoors. Shay and I found two nice seats, and in minutes everyone was pouring in.

Emmett stole the seat next to me. Edward stole the seat beside Shay. Grrrrr. I leaned into Em for a kiss again. Just to make Edward jealous. Even though I didn't love him, he was still really sweet, and I'd be afraid of hurting him.

He didn't seem, jealous, in any way. He leaned into Shay and kissed her intimately. Eeee.

So I did it again with Em.

And he did it again with Shay.

Oops. The headmistress {Mrs Delinga , what the hell?} was staring at us, her eyes boring deeps into our bones. So I grinned at her, and said "Oh, hello!" to her like a little dumb blonde. Haha... Em, Edward and Shay had a good laugh at that...

She raised one eyebrow and and said (in a very English accent), "Stop it, sexual or intimate touch is STRICTLY not allowed in Greenwich Boarding School. I'll be sure to add that into my speech later. And YOU, Bella Swan, I was told you had a bad reputation at your old school in the US. Please, behave. I'll be sure to get you a trustworthy, good student to help you realize how tight you are bound to the rules in this school. Detention... for only Bella. Because she is new, and she needs to know how the rules are. I will decide what later, after the assembly." Ahahaha, I felt so threatened.

Emmett, Edward and Shay frowned and Em yelled out, "Madame, you should include us as well! Not Bella... she's new, for God's frigging sake!"

"Yeah!" Edward cried. Awww. Shay shouted as well.

"Alright... If you're willing to, and you won't even get extra credit on this..." She hrmpph-ed, and Emmett shouted in joy. Lol.

"Thanks, guys," I said. "I wasn't even afraid of that stupid teacher Mrs. Whatthefuckishername."

They cracked up.

The assembly started.

* * *

Forty grudgingly long minutes later, the freaking assembly ended. Wootssss. Me and Emmett walked, hand in hand to our next class, Biology, since we had it together. Edward and Shay was headed to Bio, too. What a small world.

The biology class started with me, introducing myself. I loved introducing myself. "Heyyy, I'm Bella,! I'm so far, loving this school, except for the fact that I just got detention for making out with my boyfriend Emmett McCarty at assembly!" Emmett waved to the class, and they laughed. The teacher, Mr. Banner, frowned a little. "Sorry, haha. So anyway, I'm in a dorm room with Shay Tanabaker, I'm sure you guys know who she is, right, and... I love fashion, and I absolutely love shopping! Isn't that the best, like ever?" A petite girl with spiky black hair and Shay, shouted "HELL YEAHH!" from the back, and I woo-ed at her. "So yeah," I continued, "this is me, and beware, when I'm upset, you'll be eaten by wolves who are on my side... I swear." I saw Shay tighten up. "What's the matter, Shay, you afraid of wolves?" Everyone turned to her.

"Yeah," Shay grinned. "Right, guys?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so, I'll be sitting down now, bye! Muackss," I sent a kiss to everyone. They applauded really loudly.

Biology ended pretty fast after that. Next up was Co- Curriculum. Cool, I joined the drama club. Emmett, and everyone else copied me when I screamed "I'm joining the Drama club, guys!", so yeah. Edward and Shay went to join the Drama club, too.

The drama club teacher was Ms. Pearly. What a relevant name. She arranged us in seatings at the auditorium, and I was supposed to sit beside Edward and another pestering fan while Emmett sat somewhere else, Shay at another place, to both of them's distaste.

Edward, at first, ignored me until I tried to talk to him. "Hey, Ed," I whispered.

"Hey."

"Hey um.. I just wanted to ask you something... About Alison...? You see... I think she was related to me..."

* * *

**A/N : AHAHAHA P: mysterious Alison x_x**

**so anyway, we got a week off for Chinese New Year, so I'll be mostly free this week. But I'm going to Sabah for a vacation on Thursday, (Sabah's a beach in Malaysia :) so I MIGHT bring my laptop, cuz I'm going for a flight. I can't wait! :D:D:D Today's a Tuesday, I'm going out shopping or so, and tomorrow a LOT of my relatives are going to come over, so I'll try to find three hours to update :D oh btw, I watched 2012 yesterday and it was soo sad !**

**REVIEW !!!! FAVORITEE!!!!! ALERTT!!!!**

**or... the cookie monster will come and eat you at night since Taylor / Edward is currently unavailable , they're over at my house :)**

**THEY BOTH SAY HI !**

**xoxo**

**- lovingyouforever-hearts**


	5. I Got Voted As Prezzie

Chapter 5 - I Got Voted For Prezzie

**A/N : Hallooooo! :] This chapter is like really really long. so be prepared. but i think youll like it. :) **

**i'm trying to write a few people's POV's now, so tell me what you think, please! **

_**

* * *

DISCLAIMER : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. :P**_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Um.... I'm sorry, I just don't really want to talk about it." He seemed far away, and his gaze was actually on the PowerPoint show that the teacher was trying to get our attention of. His hands were clasping around an ink pen, writing; and oh- his handwriting was really cute... Aw...

"Look... It's okay. But.. well..." What did I just say?

He looked at me expectantly. "Well?"

"Nothing.... It's just... nothing, Edward, nothing." Shit.. there's nothing like saying nothing three times. Oh, I just did it again, pfft.

"Sure," he murmured, his eyes still on the screen. My mind was practically screaming "LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT MY HOT BODY, LOOK AT ME, EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He didn't.

And then it got silent and awkward, so we just focused on what Ms. Pearly was trying to get the attention of the class to say. We tried to ignore each other, which I obviously did not like. But I did try to concentrate, just for his sake. AND I ACTUALLY HEARD WHAT SHE WAS SAYING D: I SHOULD WIN A GUINNESS WORLD RECORD FOR THAT, SERIOUSLY.

"We're going to have a little discussion, people; to nominate and vote for leaders in our Drama Club Board. Two weeks later, we're going to have an audition. To get rid of the very untalented people," Ms Pearly said. The words "Drama Club Board" and "vote" managed to get the attention of the sleeping students. Even me.

* * *

**Shay's POV**

I seriously needed sleep. My eyes were getting a little purple and swollen. But I couldn't, of course. Then suddenly something the teacher was saying caught my attention. My face immediately perked up.

She'd said, "We're going to have a little discussion, people; to nominate and vote for leaders in our Drama Club board. Two weeks later, we're going to have an audition. To get rid of untalented people." Wow.

"Okay, now," Ms Pearly said. "Nominations, for two Co-Chair Presidents? Anyone?"

A lot of hands were raised. Ms Pearly picked one. "Yes, Davin Kaboojie?" A few kids laughed at his weird name.

It was the weird, Mexican, shy-and-kinda-cute nerd who kept staring admiringly at me. "I'd like to nominate Emmett Cullen." Wait, was he gay? So he wasn't staring at me?

"Hell to the yes, Davinnovone Kabobmint!" Emmett reached to slap him a five. Davin high-fived him weakly, sighed in exasperation and corrected quietly, "Davin Kaboojie..." Emmett didn't appear to hear.

Justin Weber, Angela that freakishly tall girl's totally hot older brother, whom I'd always thought had a crush on me, raised up his hand and said, "I vote for Bella Swan!" What? I stole a glance at him, and he was staring admiringly at Bella. She was obviously flattered, smiling at him flirtily and was probably crushing on him now. Justin smiled back just as flirtily. I pitied Emmett. Who was as clueless as a five-year-old tortilla.

"I second that vote!" Emmett yelled really loudly. My ears hurt. Ow.

"I third that vote!" Many voices yelled together.

"Well I fourth that vote," Samuel Kitver, hottie lacrosse player, announced. Just the latest member of the Bella Fan Club. The class burst out in protests.

"Enough, enough!" Ms Pearly said. When the class didn't look or sound like it was going to have 'enough', "If you don't quiet down, I'm going to remove Bella Swan's nomination from the board."

The class was so quiet, you could hear a pair of super thin, zero-weight rubber shoes drop.

"Good," Ms Pearly sighed in relief.

"Hello, Shay!" Emmett, who was crawling, and unbelievably unnoticed so far, plopped down in the seat behind me on the extra seat. Normally, all the corners and any seat near me would be filled, but today was different, the teacher was the one who chose the seats, it wasn't a bad hair day or anything.

"What the fuck are you doing down there?!"

"Hey, I was stuck with Pamela Royce, eek, that ugly, typical Y'old England people." He paused, smiling secretly. "You know, the types who, like, put you in dungeons and girls as little fairy princesses and they put you in that wood thing with your head sticking out and people throwing tomatoes at you, yum, tomatoes, holy, I feel like--" He stopped, when I was raising my eyebrows at him and going, "Ahh."

"Sohh-rreeee, Madame Tanabaker, if I'd BOTHERED you with my little speech."

I laughed, he was soo gay. "Er, yeah, Em. What the hell. Okay."

The nominations had ended; for the Co-Chair Presidents: Bella Swan, Emmett, Edward, Davin Kaboojie, Sara Hitler and me. For Vice-Prez: ninth-grader Jesslyn Kaboojie, (Davin's sister) Laura Messer, and Simran Patty (a Sikh or whatever tenth-grader, who was pretty popular, for her age. She hangs mostly with Jesslyn though). For Secretary, only two people got nominated; Pixie Jets, a really cute girl who giggled a lot and Miles Jumpers, a girl who told jokes all day and laughed a lot. For Treasurer, Claris Loke, Jerry Spindler and Darren Jets, Pixie's gorgeousss English older brother, got nominated again.

Me and Bella got the most votes for Prez's. Em and Ed were now the Presidents' First Vice. Davin and Sara were Bella and my assistant, who helped you clean up and everything needed to act. Jesslyn Kaboojie and Simran got the role as Vice Presidents.

Pixie Jets and Miles Jumpers both got the role, because they had equal votes. Darren Jets got Treasurer. A handful of other people got into the Committee Member section.

All of them were all the popular kids, like none of the other stood a chance. They didn't; it was all about money and status here at Peak Land.

Then my ears caught the sound, a rustling of the wind, a little voice, somewhere the other side of the room. I strained to listen. HIM. Talking to her, as if... I didn't want to imagine it. But I eavesdropped anyway.

"Hey um.. I just wanted to ask you something... About Alison...? You see... I think she was related to me..." What... the...? Who the heck was Alison? I scanned Edward's memories, and I froze, completely ice, even though I was that cold already. I couldn't find the will to move. Or even blink.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"SHAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY." That bitch was standing there, frozen, and unresponsive. WTF, I knew such a big word?! My Mama will be proud *sniff*.

Just now, I'd gotten the role as First Vice President which I'd be sharing with Edward, my brah. Shay and Bella, my girlfriend, got the roles as Co-Chair Prezzies, so we'd be under them. :(

"SHAYLA ROYCE TANABAKER!" I shouted her full name into her ear. She jumped, and scowled at me like I was the one doing it wrong.

"What do you want, Emmett McCarty Cullen?" she spit out nastily. Eee, diseases :\ . I was a very hygienic person, if you didn't know that.

"I want you, Shay, baby..." I whispered into her ear, flirting, like I always do. I loved to flirt and I knew it. But currently Bella was the one that I sorta liked. I mean, I didn't love her, I only knew her for like what? Twelve hours? Less?

And I wasn't really sure that she loved me, either. She acts like it, but maybe she just acts. I didn't really give a damn. She was a really nice person though. So I'm gonna make our relationship a half-half. Holy, what an achievement. Today, the first day of the term-- could be my best day! Wh-o-a.

Back to reality. Shay just slapped me across my face so hard I could feel the sting on my cheek, even though it was like ten minutes ago. I could feel bruises forming... OW OW OW OW! Stupid girl. How the fuck can she be so strong?! And my cheek was freaking cold too. "What the FUCK, Shay?"

"You're dating Bella, for God's sake! She's my FRIEND! Keep your dirty little mouth SHUT, Emmett," she nagged angrily. God, even with that twinkly high bell-like voice of hers, I never could stand nagging.

"AHH, Shayy, can't stand a joke? GODDDDDD. Live a little. Joke a little. Laugh a little."

"Oh, that's what you want?

"That's what you'll get."

Like I (totally hadn't) expected, she burst out laughing, she was falling out of her chair, wait—no—the chair fell and hit the ground; she was still laughing like a maniac. Bella and Edward frowned at me. I shrugged. The whole goddamned auditorium turned to stare at Shay. Of course, they were so eager to spread this little, precious piece of gossip—Peak Landers were gossipers by heart, as always. But everybody loved Shay--it was hard not to. With her shiny blonde hair; white, soft, creamy skin... her wealth... her curvy, just-right body ... and she WAS friendly—at times, anyway. I was not going too far. It was just what everybody else thought. Shay was like the most damned popular girl in the WORLD. She was absolutely just PERFECT. Even laughing like crazy in Drama class. Yum.

Was I falling for her?

Oh, no way. Edward'd kill me... but hey, Bella is half-crushing on Edward, or so it seems...? Maybe both of them could get together, and me and Shay could hook up! I mean, after all... Shay was a teeny little bit prettier than Bella. But both of them, in a way, were playing hard-to-get, but oh yeahhh, I'll try, yeah, I'll try, to do my best to get Shay. But I didn't think I could hurt Bella like that... Oh well. We're both just going to be together for public purposes... And maybe hookup a lil here and there, WOOOOO. Shay stopped laughing but the teacher was still glaring.

"Mr. Cullen!" the drama teacher, Ms Pearly or something, said furiously. Me or Edward? Well. She was looking right at me but I decided to ignore it, pretending it was for Eddy.

"ME?" Edward and I said at the same time, me INNOCENT and clueless and him... well... BAFFLED. AHAHAHA. My expression must be like xD because I was laughing really hard too. He must be BAFFLED *laughs* because Edward'd never get called by a teacher "angrily". Bhahaha.

Then the stupid Ms Pearly who has yellow teeth and small boobs uttered out the words, "The rest of the class, you may leave the hall now. Except YOU--" she pointed at me-- "Detention. And I mean you--" Me? Shay smiled gleefully at my expense, carried her stuff up lightly and moved out. Everyone was gone in five seconds, with me and a pretty scary Ms Pearly. Like an evil dentist who keeps trying to puncture all your teeth and zip the gum and teeth off piece by piece... She was smiling like "MWAHAHAHA" and I remembered my childhood, me, that cute seven-year-old who just wanted to suck lollipops, not get his teeth... knocked off with a spear.

Well... It was nice to have your full name called thrice the same period, eh?

* * *

**Bella's POV (continued from the last Bella POV)**

Why the heck was Shay looking at me like I did something wrong? Because I was sure I didn't. Oh, come on, I'd only knew her for a day and she hates me now? WTF? I mean, she's looking at me like she knew something. Like I had a dirty little secret that she just found out. No, I didn't hide skeletons in my closet and cherish them every night. No, I did not wear Crocs every weekend. No, I didn't wear brand-less socks to school.

And then, when I was looking at her, she was frozen like ice. Like shock from something she's uncovered, a little piece of treasure, a secret, that she'd found. She didn't even respond to Emmett's booming voice.

Then suddenly she went laughing like a maniac? There must be something wrong. And, she got out of detention, even though she was mostly the one laughing, not Em.

Besides that, Drama had been boring. We just had a vote on the Drama Club Board, and me and Shay were now Co-Chair Presidents. And, we were supposed to ACT, not copy useless notes or listen to boring speeches. I mean, other clubs probably did something.

I'd asked Edward to copy notes in Drama from him since I had a bad bad sight for one thing. I needed to visit the optometrist. The other thing, was, yes, in fact-- I was still crushing on my best friend's (well, here, Shay WAS my best friend) boyfriend. And that was veryyyy unhealthy indeed. :P

The subject of Alison didn't come up again, and for that I was grateful. Nothing like a subject that can leave you frozen like a statue. I walked out, watching with envy while Shay held Edward's hand and swung it lightly, so I put my free arm around his shoulder casually. Not in a flirty way at all. At least Shay wasn't giving me dagger looks and territorial get-your-hands-off-of-my-property warnings yet.

My mind was swirling around the thought of ditching the both of them, and siding my BF in detention? Because I'd heard from the rumors that Ms Pearly gives horribly sick detentions, and Em might just stop wanting to be with me. And I needed a high, not just high enough, but high with the populars status; a fresh new pretty face, here at Peak Land, so Emmett was my most important ingredient for my little potion.( ;] ) The other, little but essential things like waxing and facials and mani-pedis? Totally indispensable-and extremely, extremely-unable-to-live-without stuff. It did help a lot with your status. And then I got an idea.

"Er, I think I'm going back to help my dorky B.F.," I yelled behind my shoulder. I was already running. I knew what I had to do. There was no other time for this.

I would skip English if I had to. I'd fake a broken ankle to get out of class, I was that desperate. I'd even ring the fire alarm or start a fire (which I HAVE done before, at my LA school. I had to get out of swim class because I had my period and I didn't want to tell my teacher. He was a really cute 21-year-old guy in Speedos. At least no one died?)

I ran out of the academics building, heading straight toward the office building, the one I signed in at. Before that, I got a piece of paper, signed Mrs Delinga Dickson's signature, scribbling a note saying,

"Isabella Marie Swan may be exempted. I had detention for her, and her detention was to come here and do what I told her to. Allow her. - Headmistress Delinga"

Well she obviously forgot about the detention thing. But I had to try my luck. I rapped on the glass door to the office building with my knuckles so hard that it hurt. Then I opened it frantically. Before the ladies could nag my head off, I waved my hand, shouted, "I have a slip, I have a slip" for about four times until they stopped shooing me out. Then I showed it to them.

They looked up, wide-eyed, from the slip. Some of them were shaking. What the heck? Was Head Delinga that scary? "You-u-you mm-may," the one in the white shirt, the fat one, the witch asked, stammering. Somebody's got an issue with the Head. Oohhh. She shook her head and talked in a normal voice. It took all of her. "What-what did Headmistress D-D-Delinga want?"

The other girl, younger-looking, who was absolutely beautiful. Shockingly beautiful. I was shocked myself, mostly because I didn't notice she was there until just now. "I'm Rosalie Hale. Just arrived here yesterday. How may I help you?" she raised an eyebrow, not smiling. Just a teeny tiny little bit of the corner of her lips raised, as if she was trying her hardest. I aah-ed more in politeness than interest. She raised both eyebrows now.

I flipped my hair impatiently and tried to explain. "Um. She wants all the information you have on Shayla Royce Tanabaker."

When I said 'Shayla Royce Tanabaker', her mouth dropped open into a huge, gaping "O". Then she cooled herself and said, "Okay.. May I ask why?" she practically spitted out the why. What good service I was treated with. She kept typing on the keyboard.

"Uhh, she... wants her info because.. Shay's in trouble, and Head D. wants to call her parents. She's too busy to come here."

She nodded. She tore about six pieces of paper out, fresh from the printer, and handed them to me. They were about all crumpled and a little torn. The info could still be read though. "Oh, I'm SORRY." Biiiiitttttcchhh.

I restrained myself from throwing the middle finger to her, but showed a smile instead. "Oh, it's totally FINE. Thaank you, SO MUCH for your KIND and UNDERSTANDING and COOPERATION today." Then I whispered, loud enough for her to hear, "Bitch," and she scowled. She turned away from the computer and stomped into the washroom. I quickly turned away and ran as fast as I could.

It was about five minutes later that I arrived outside the English hallway, sweaty and disgusting. I still looked hot though, I checked from the compact mirror that I brought. I knocked on the door, then opened it.

The teacher was a twenty-year-old woman, who had blonde hair and a terribly, terribly mismatched outfit. Did she wake up like that in the middle of the universe? Where all that orange stars on puke-green, leopard-print stockings that went as high as above her knees, and a really ugly short skirt. She had extreme pale skin and she was beyond beautiful, even with her stupid outfit. "Hello, I'm Ms Warner, you must be?" I noticed how everybody stares at her, so admiringly, and now at me. Confusedly. But they admired, too.

"Bella Swan, ma'am. The new girl. Sorry I'm late. I had detention. Headmistress Delinga."

She smiled brightly. "Oh? What did you do, Bella?" She didn't even ask for the slip.

"Umm, I made out with my boyfriend in assembly," I admitted proudly. I beamed, the whole class laughed.

"During assembly." Then she probably realized what I just said. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "To tell y'all the truth, I did kiss my BF at assembly when I was your age too! I got caned in front of the whole school. And guess what. It was THIS school."

"What the--"

"Hey now sweetie, I know you're going to say fuck. Yo, I love saying fuck." Oh, NOW she was totally the awesomest teacher ever. "I actually allow students to say it. No, I encourage it. It's not bad, I mean, I wonder what other people think, but, yeah, they're too close-minded. I ain't like't, at all," she said. She had a faint Texan accent. MAYBE, that was why she "y'all"ed just like a Texan. WOW.

"Oh, awesome, teach! FUCK! WOOOOO!" I yelled to the class, and everyone yelled back. "WOOOOOO! Gimme a five, guys!" I fived the people in the front row. I swore I heard a geeky-looking boy who's name was Brian (or so he LOOKED the name; since most geeky-looking boys are named Brian) say, "I'm never going to wash my right hand again." At the back row, people were trying really hard to stretch their arms to reach me. Wow, I got so freaking popular just in a day.

****

Five minutes ago, the awesomest, the most EPIC class has just ended. I was nearly breathless. It was the best class I've ever been to. Ms Watson was AWESOME! Though, I still wonder why the pale and cold trend is going on. Did it start with Ms Watson or Shay? Hmm. I wonder.

Emmett met me at the doorway with a full-on, shoulder-up kiss. People were applauding as they passed us. "Em," I said between kisses. "Sorry, I ditched you at drama."

He smiled it off. "It's alright, Cinderbella! But you owe me six more kisses." I protested, "One! And... Don't call me that!"

He laughed a little. "Whatever, Bella. You know you're going to give in anyway. What do you have now? I have chem lab."

"Aw, it's gym for me. But I love gym."

"Hey, ME TOO!" We grinned cheesily at each other.

"Speaking of which, I gotta go change," I said. "Buh-bye!" I kissed both of his cheeks, then his lips for a moment, then I ran off, blowing a kiss.

He caught it, and kept it in his jeans pocket.

I felt a little guilty.

Well, I was at the female locker room. People were congratulating me on my new role as the Co-Chair President of the Drama Club. I smiled, thanked them quickly and went into a changing booth. (they actually had it here!) I started reading the documents, my eyes growing wide at what I saw which I didn't, in a million years, thought would be true.

* * *

**A/N: How was that?**

long chapter?

took me four days. :I

But It was worth it, because it was FUNFUNFUN!

**teehee. reviews please :) **

**or no update :P**


End file.
